


Ethlux: Be Prey

by feraciousAbandon (Pitchblende_Viridia)



Series: Business and Pleasure [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Moirallegiance, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/feraciousAbandon
Summary: At the suggestion of her hivemate, Ethlux sought out a proper moirail for herself. The troll she found, Cazada Sceles, might not be the best thing for her however.





	Ethlux: Be Prey

**Author's Note:**

> More fantroll stuff. I've been in A Mood lately, so there's some dark shit in the works.

“Come on Ethy-babe. You know I couldn’t ask something like this from anyone but my moirail.” Cazada’s long, cool fingers traced along your collarbone, sending a shiver down your spine. Her rough claws caught and scratched at your skin lightly, and she pressed herself up against up against your warm back. It hadn’t taken her long after forming a moirallegiance for her to come clean about being a drinker, and that idea still scared you a little. But here she was, showing her vulnerability and asking you to let her feed.

“Well… I guess it won’t hurt to let you tak-k-k-k-k-k-ke a little…” Your nerves were obvious in how much you were stuttering, but Cazada seemed to pay no mind as she tilted her head forward the instant you agreed, pressing her lips against your neck and lifting a hand to tilt your head.

“Mmmm you’re such a good moirail, Ethy-babe.” If you were honest, it bothered you a little, the way she had taken one of Kainem’s names for you and twisted it for her own use. You didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, as a sharp pain in your neck snatched all your attention. You could feel her fangs dig into your skin, puncturing through easily and causing you to gasp in pain.

Cazada let out a quiet groan as the first drops of blood welled up onto her tongue, and you could feel her licking around the small wounds, sucking on them to pull out more of the opaque yellow fluid. It didn’t take long for the groans to start shifting into frustrated growls though, and after a moment you felt her bite down again, harder than before.

She ignored the squeak of pain you let out and dug in with her fangs again, squeezing your shoulders roughly and growling louder. You tried to say something, but her venom was starting to take effect, and your tongue felt too thick and heavy in your mouth to form words. You could feel a heat in your veins as the chemicals worked through your system, quickly causing your bulges to evert under your skirt.

Cazada’s next few bites were even rougher, and you tried to jerk away, but her grip on your shoulders felt like a vice, trapping you against her as she worked to open more holes for your blood to seep from. Her frustrated growls echoed in your ears as she greedily drank from you, marking up your neck with painful bite after bite. Every dose of venom sent a tingle of pleasure down to your bulges, causing them to squirm needily and smear lubrication and pre-slurry all over yourself.

All you could do was squirm in her grip as she bit and sucked at you, flooding you with a mix of pain and pleasure, even as you started to feel lightheaded and weak. Your squirming began to slow and you sunk back into Cazada’s grip, whimpering and groaning as your vision started to blur and fade. You could tell she was taking too much. You had told her only to take a little but with how faint you were feeling you knew she had gone overboard.

“Nngh… ‘Z-z-zada… t-t-too much…” You managed to force the words past your heavy tongue, but Cazada didn’t seem to hear them as you felt her fangs dig in again and your vision started to really fade, slipping into blackness. Finally, you felt her shift away from your neck, but only moments before you slid headfirst into the black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)  
> Commissions are on hiatus, but you can still [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com)


End file.
